


Secret Surprises

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Codi plays a prank in Mac that causes him to chase her all over town to show her who's town this is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Surprises

Secret Surprises  
(A Mac one-shot)

A PERSONAL REQUEST FROM Codi Crompton

Codi panted and leaned against the side of the building. Her heart was racing in her chest and any moment she thought for sure that it would pop out of her chest and explode. She didnt think it would go this far, just a little prank on him to get a good laugh for her but it turned sour real quick.  
*Earlier that night*  
She had gone to Luna Mesa looking for Mac, it had been early but Walter said he would be there soon. So she hid behind the bar, with a bucket of ice cold beer next to her, it had been a genius idea of hers but thinking how it turned out she had been wrong.   
Walter had nudged her side and cleared his throat, letting her know that Mac was in. His drink already on the bar waiting for him. Codi counted to three and popped up from behind the bar, dumping the ice cold bucket of beer on top of his head. She had laughed so hard but soon realized it was just her laughing, Walter had some how managed to look innocent even though he had helped her.  
The guys in the bar had all stopped drinking and stared at her, no one making a move to drink or a sound as everyone watched the beer drip down Macs freshly clean overalls, his head and hair soaked. Codi had stopped laughing and put the bucket on the car, seeing the hate and anger in his eyes stopped her cold.  
“Uh sorry Mac..it was suppose to be a joke..” she said lamely, shrugging her shoulders.  
Mac just glared harder, his dark tinted teeth making him seem even more sinister than she knew he was, after working at the bar for over two years she had seen a different side of him. A somewhat softer side even tho he would sneer and call her stupid, she knew better.  
Now was not one of those times. She had made a big mistake. “Oh a joke huh...that’s all it was bitch, wastin my beer for a fuckin joke!” he screamed and grabbed her wrist hard, squeezing it until the bone started to feel like it was bending.  
“Ow Mac, let go that hurts.” She grunted and pulled her arm away.   
It didnt do much good, Mac was a very strong and tall man and with the help of his little tin of magic he was unstoppable. He just held on harder, the bar still separating them from touching.   
“Not tonight Mac, take it outside.” Walter said as he cleaned a glass, not at all afraid of him.  
“Shut the fuck up old man, ill do what I please.” He growled and turned his head back towards her.  
Codi was jerking her wrist away until he let go, she inched towards the back door. Making sure not to trip and fall over empty boxes and bottles but Mac stood. His face drawn in a grim line, his crystal blues eyes flashing black like a sharks, that’s what he was..he was a dangerous predator.  
“I said it was a fuckin joke you asshole, don’t get your panties in a bunch.” She regretted saying it the moment she opened her mouth.  
“Excuse me..??” he came at her quick.  
Codi gasped and jerked her arm away, running out towards the back door, hopping over boxes. Her foot got caught in a wooden pallet and Mac had time to catch up, grabbing her by the hair and twisting so she faced him. His hand came down hard on her face in a slap, not as bad as it could but it stung.   
“Little bitch, you better think about that stunt of yours before I get done fuckin this pussy.” He grabbed between her legs and rubbed harshly against her.  
Codi moaned at his rough touch, lowering her guard for a moment and his grip loosened enough for her to elbow him in the gut and get her foot out, “asshole!!” she screamed and finally made it out the door.  
She could hear him cursing and hitting things along the way. “I will find you Bitch!!” he screamed.  
Codi hurried across the street, everything was pitch black outside. Only a few street lights here and there for illumination. But she knew this town like the back of her hand. Knew where to hide and where to rest but Mac knew too, this was his town in every way and she didnt stand a chance, not even in the dark.   
She could hear his heavy steps close behind her, “fuck!” she groaned and crossed the street once again. Resting on the side of it until she could catch her breath. It shouldn’t have been a surprise when Mac acted like he did. She saw him with other women back in the day and they all knew how to act and treat him.  
Codi hadn’t caught on just yet but she had a feeling she would know by the time the night was over with. She looked ahead a few blocks and saw nothing but when she turned around to check behind her there he was. Standing like a tall black souled demon ready to take her.  
Codi screamed and tried to run but he grabbed her, “caught ya bitch, this is my fuckin town.” He growled into her ear and slammed her into the brink building.  
She braced her head so it didnt smack and she didnt black out but Codi was disoriented, her blood rushing so loud she couldn’t hear anything around her. She could just seem him looming over her. His coveralls still soaking wet with beer. Mac put his hand around her throat and squeezed so she could breathe but not enough air to talk, his face coming right on hers.  
“You bitches never learn do ya, its like you want to be punished..and good thing that’s what I`m good at huh?” he said and ripped her shirt off, the pieces floating to the ground under him. He squeezed her chest hard, getting a gasp from her.  
Codi moaned under his rough hands, hating how she responded but powerless to control it as he put his face into her neck and bit down hard, she could feel the slow trickle of blood and she screamed. Thrashing her arms and legs to get free of him.   
But he was ready for it, using one of his long legs to lay over hers before splitting them open enough for him to rub her pussy with his leg. She saw the knife gleam in the moonlight as he put it to the front of her bra and sliced it clean through. Her breasts spilling out for his rough hands to twist and pull at them.  
“Ow!” she moaned and kept fighting but it just seemed to turn him on even more, he was panting and rubbing himself against her. The next thing to go were her short shorts, one slice again and they fell down her legs. Her red panties dark against her smooth skin.   
“Fuckin whore, dressin like this...teasing everyone, teasing me..” he said and forced his tongue in her mouth, while he teased her clit, rubbing it faster and faster.  
Codi started to moan, unable to help it anymore. She gripped his shoulders and pulled him forward. She liked how heavy his body felt on her smaller one. She forced his neck to the side and bit him right over his pulse point.  
“Fuck....!” he half moaned half growled at her, jerking her panties down her legs and kicking her feet apart, “fuckin whore aint ya, well you’re gonna be now, you wanted me..you got me.”   
He unzipped the overalls and peeled them down his body, her nails gripping at him harder like she really wanted him, he snarled and started to jerk his cock a few times, seeing her lick her lips, “on your fuckin knees.” He growled and forced her down in the mud, her mouth touching his cock, “suck me, don’t you fuckin bite either or ill break your teeth.”  
Codi nodded and opened her mouth wide to take his big cock in, doing to best to make sure she sucked him like he wanted but she must not have done it right because he grabbed her by the face and started thrusting into her mouth, hard so her head snapped back.  
“Shit this mouth...so fuckin good at cock suckin aren’t ya little girl..” he growled when she gagged and drool poured out from her mouth, her eyes watering and he knew if she kept it up he would cum. “Get yer ass up here.”   
Codi was yanked by her hair and forced face first into the building, her pussy already soaking wet and she shook with the need to cum, only from him. His rough hands and dirty mouth, is just what she needed this time. She pushed her ass out and made sure her legs were spread far enough.   
“Mac please..” she begged.  
Mac chuckled and she could feel the tip of his cock teasing her, “oh ya you better beg bitch, Macs cock is like a gift from god.” He grabbed her around the waist and bent her in half, pushing his cock in at the same time.  
“Oh fuck!!!” she moaned and her whole body needed time to adjust but he didnt care, slamming in as hard as he could, his balls slapping against her.  
“So fuckin tight..aint ya never been fucked before bitch?” he groaned with every hard thrust inside her tight pussy.  
“I have...none of them were ...good enough..god!!” she moaned and pushed back on his cock, going as hard as she could when she started to feel that all too familiar tingle.  
“Bet they weren’t, fuckin whore don’t have a real man like me...” he growled and let his hand come around to squeeze her throat hard, “fuck I`m gonna cum, don’t you fuckin cum before me got it?”  
She whimpered but nodded, trying to hold out for him. “fuck yes!!” he said and pulled out as he came, cum spurting all down her back and her ass. He laughed and turned her around, “maybe ya don’t get to cum after all.”  
Codi screamed and kicked at him, “please do it Mac, ill do anything just make me cum..”  
He grinned, just what he wanted to hear. Then he dropped down on his knees, lifting one of her legs over his shoulder and dove face first into her dripping pussy.  
Codi’s body jerked, her legs shaking as Mac tongue fucked her good and hard, his skilled tongue doing everything possible to make her cum. His fingers prying her lips open, sucking on her clit. Even adding two of his thick fingers inside to touch that special spot..  
“Fuck Mac..just like that...please...oh god yes!!” she screamed and came hard on his tongue, feeling him suck everything out of her while her body tried to drop to the ground.   
Mac rose up and licked over his lips, sucking his fingers into his mouth to get everything. Then he pulled her by the neck and kissed her, kissed her deep. This tongue sliding all around her mouth as she kissed him back, her arms going around his neck, pushing her body into his.  
He pulled back and smiled, “okay I did it, ya fuckin happy now?”  
Codi grinned so big and nodded, “thank you.”  
He scuffed and pulled his coveralls up,rubbing his stomach where she had hit him then wrapped her up in his arms, “good, happy fuckin birthday, don’t know why you wanted that shit again.”  
Codi shook from the memory of it, the feelings he created. “Because I love when you’re like that, makes me wetter than ever and I know you like to do it too Mac, I felt how hard you were.”  
He growled because she was right, “yeah well on my birthday I get to pick what we act out, got it?” he took off his shirt and put it around her shoulders.  
“I got it Mac, love you.”  
He sneered at her but the corner of his mouth tilted up in a smile. “Love you too, bitch.”


End file.
